


Crimes of a Mother

by LemonHead2221



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hollow Knight Spoilers, I agree, I don't think the WL's suffering as a mother is highlighted enough, No Plot/Plotless, POV Second Person, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel Needs a Hug, There's A Tag For That, can I tag this as child abandonment? I think I can, enjoy your reading, i guess, someone just give Hollow a hot chocolate and a blanket, that poor thing deserves to never suffer again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonHead2221/pseuds/LemonHead2221
Summary: The Child of Deepnest. It is so graceful of her to pay you a visit. But she is not alone.Heavy steps approach. A hand touches your face.You know that hand.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight & White Lady
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Crimes of a Mother

You feel steps on the floor of your cage, stronger than the ones pertaining to the Vessel that visited you last. More elegant, as well. Accompanied by the sound of furling tissue. Your heart feels lighter. The Child of Deepnest. It is so graceful of her to pay you a visit. But she is not alone. Something else begins to shake the floor when she waves. This one is much heavier. And large. You can hear it scrape horns and joints against the tunnel that is the way in as it squeezes through the passage. It must be in pain, you think, but it makes no sound of its own to show it.

You feel yet another vibration, lighter than the first ones. Perhaps the little Vessel? It seems to be using its strength. You realize with some amusement that it is pushing the larger body in an attempt to help. The Child of Deepnest sighs in exasperation.

They finally cross the entrance. The large one stands up. Its steps are loud against the floor. You want to welcome them and ask who that is, but something prevents you. You feel something known to you, something… familiar, perhaps? What is it?

— Greetings, my lady. — the Gendered Child kneels down. The others, after a moment, decide to do the same. The large one nearly falls in its attempt. It is hesitant and trembling. Its health is feeble, you can sense it. Why does it draw your attention so much?

— I see you bring company, Daughter of Herrah. — Is it just your impression that the child gives out a nearly inaudible sigh of sadness?

The heavy steps approach. You don’t question your safety, for they have come with friends. They stop right before you and you can nearly tell what is it that you recognize. A hand touches your face.

Your heart sinks to the floor. You know that hand. You  _ bred  _ that hand. You may not see it, but you know that is a Vessel, and not one of the several, several little ones you abandoned, buried in the unseen depths of your kingdom. No, that is a grown one, the  _ chosen  _ one. The child you made and trained for the sole purpose of suffering for its entire life.

You want to look away and cover your face, but your bindings forbid you from hiding from your shame. The Hollow Knight, as it was named, had not been freed. It had been through extreme, continuous torture and sorrow, never allowed to as much as give out a whine of protest against the injustice it had been subjected to for the simple crime of being born. Your crime. Your child had endured its eternal burden for so long, day after day, alone in its cold, dark cell, inhabited by the Light so that the others didn’t have to.

You feel exposed. You feel dirty. You feel so much for producing that mere vessel, that mere  _ container _ , that you can’t bear to have it looking at you. Why is it here? Does it seek to rid you of your life? Maybe torture you? If so, you will allow it. It has the right to do it. You will not raise a root against it.

The hand slides behind your head and pulls you closer. Your child’s body touches yours as it embraces you in… a hug. Your eyes sting. Of course it does not seek revenge. You made it so it would never. Your child is so pure, so innocent, that it cannot even blame you for what is your own fault. You wish to apologize, but how could you even begin to express all of the guilt and shame with a simple apology?

The grown Vessel’s embrace tightens. You notice the absence of the other arm. Does it… does it not own one? How did it lose it? Did its health degrade so much it just… fell off? In how much pain is your brave child right now? How much of its cruel condenment does it still carry?

It tilts its head and you can feel the tips of its horn against your skin. They are so large and you know they are beautiful as well. You remember your child had to crawl on the floor, with all of its endless humility, just to get to you. There was no space for it to keep its head up without damaging its horns. You are not worth its well-being. You are barely worth being in the presence of that poor martyrized vessel. 

Your body burns with shame. Your child, who you injured, tortured, used and abused,  _ still loves you _ . Humidity wells in your eyes.

— I am so sorry — you manage to whisper before a tear falls, and then follow many, many more. They wet your child, you can feel it, but it is patient, your beautiful, wonderful, perfect child, and it does not mind. Small steps join you and the smaller vessel hugs one of the roots that sprout from your body. You wish you could hug them back, take them under your protection and never allow any harm to fall upon them again.

The hug lasts and you enjoy each second of it. Your children do not part with you until your tears dry. Your Hollow Knight possesses no mouth, but its head touches your forehead and you know it means to kiss you. They are two, only two of the uncountable ones you left behind like empty shells, but somewhere inside of you, a tiny speck of happiness glows. Your children forgive you. Your dearest Hollow Knight forgives you.

You could ask for nothing else in the world.


End file.
